Azuremyst Isle
Were you seeking information about the Azuremyst (US) instead? , Siltfin , Wrathscale |level=Scalable 1-20 |affiliation=Alliance |pop= |minor= Azure Watch |ruler=Prophet Velen |government=Theocracy |loc=Azuremyst Isles, west of Darkshore}} Azuremyst Isle is one of the two main islands that make up the Azuremyst Isles. It is the island least affected by the crystalline shards. Remaining mostly untouched by sapient races until recently, the land has changed a great deal due to the recent crash by a draenei inter-dimensional generation ship. Powerful and ominous crystals dot the lands, and energy storms ripple through the sky. The draenei capital city, The Exodar, is built around their crashed ship in the western part of Azuremyst Isle. Evidence that parts of the crashed ship are tainting and mutating the natural flora and fauna of the island has become apparent. The draenei are working to halt and, if possible, reverse these mutations as soon as possible to restore the natural beauty and health of the island. Azuremyst Isle, one of WoW's starting zones, sees the least amount of PvP action (along with Teldrassil) due to the fact that the only way for Horde players to get to Azuremyst Isle itself is via ship from Rut'theran Village on mainland Teldrassil. Other starting zones are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. (Note: Requires The Burning Crusade expansion) History Very little history is known of Azuremyst Isle and the surrounding islands. Not visited often by the night elves and tauren of Kalimdor due to their out-of-the-way location, the isles' indigenous creatures have been left to their own devices over the centuries. This is also the reason why the other races have not yet noticed the crashed dimensional ship that lies scattered across the islands, now used by the surviving draenei as a set of bases and outposts. Some civilization did exist on the island before the draenei arrived. On the southern Silvermyst Isle, a dock and house of night elf architecture marks the dwelling of a family of night elves who made their home here. In addition, a clan of furbolgs live in the central island. Due to being so far removed from their cousins in Kalimdor, these furbolgs have remained uncorrupted, though they have recently been driven out of their ancestral holdings. Additionally, ancient night elven ruins predating the Sundering are found scattered about both Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, all of them now inhabited by vile naga. The night elves have mostly abandoned these islands in favor of mainland Kalimdor. Geography Arcane storms strike this peaceful area outside the coast of Kalimdor. Evergreens and purple flowers cover the land. The island itself is divided into two parts by a river running north-south, the eastern and slightly smaller region dubbed Ammen Vale, as it is sheltered by hills on all sides. To the south lies Silvermyst Isle, close enough to reach by swimming without difficulty, and small enough to be considered part of the main island. Azuremyst Isle contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the draenei and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Ammen Vale. The draenei city, the Exodar, can also be found in this zone with a flight path to Bloodmyst Isle. The only access to the mainland is by boat to Auberdine. Travel Getting There Prior to the Cataclysm, the only way to reach the mainland of Kalimdor from the islands was by boat, which made Azuremyst a seldom-visited area. The boat from the dock near the Exodar sails to Rut'theran Village in Teldrassil. For Horde to get to Azuremyst Isle, fly to Rut'theran Village from Darkshore and sit on the mast of Alliance ship to avoid aggro. Flight Master locations : Azure Watch : Exodar Boat locations : Valaar's Berth (to Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil) Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Notable characters Azuremyst Isle is the new home of several notable people, and not all of them draenei. At the Crash Site in Ammen Vale, Vindicator Aldar and Technician Zhanaa work tirelessly to keep in contact with the rest of the scattered draenei across the island. At Azure Watch, Exarch Menelaous watches over the people of the village. Admiral Odesyus, recently forced to land on the southern coast of the island, does his best to root out the traitors in his crew and help his new-found allies, the draenei. And High Chief Stillpine seeks aid from the newly arrived draenei to take back Stillpine Hold. Quests The quests of Azuremyst Isle range from the early level 1-5 quests of Ammen Vale to the level 5-10 quests of the main isle. Many players have found the quests of the draenei starting area to be extremely enjoyable and interesting, compared to the pre-Burning Crusade quests. Quests of note include the quest chain, in which draenei learn the language of the furbolgs and get to travel in interesting ways between furbolg totems - including flying, swimming, and running in a transformed panther shape; a quest chain involving Admiral Odesyus as he hunts down the traitor in his crew; and quests given by the furbolgs of Stillpine Hold. Many of the 1-5 quests are draenei-only, but the 6+ quests are available to any race. Areas of interest Maps Image:WorldMap-AzuremystIsle.jpg|Azuremyst Isle, unchanged since the Cataclysm. Subzones Media Image:AmmenValeConcept.jpg|Concept art of Ammen Vale. Image:AzureMystPLConcept.jpg|Concept art for Azuremyst Isle Image:Azuremystmap-bcpreview.jpg|Map of Azuremyst Isle in a TBC preview. Image:Azure Watch.jpg|Azure Watch, a small settlement nearby the Exodar Image:Crash_Site2.jpg|Crash Site as seen from Nestlewood Hills. Flora concept azuremyst.jpg|Flora concept art Patch changes * External links de:Azurmythosinsel es:Azuremyst Isle fr:Île de Brume-azur ru:Остров Лазурной Дымки Category:Azuremyst Isle Category:Draenei territories Category:Forests Category:Islands Category:Starting areas Category:No-fly zones